


Month of Sougo

by WinterDwyn



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Family Issues, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sexual Content, birthday gift, idol, teenagerhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDwyn/pseuds/WinterDwyn
Summary: Inspired of @monthofmitsuki on twitter, I challenged myself to write those for Mitsuki, Tamaki and now Sougo toothey are mostly short stories about them  related or not to each other.





	1. Izumi Iori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sougo reads a book about teenager behavior

Being with Iori was soothing, Iori was a good student, never had any problems with school, always helping at home, he could cook fairly well, not like Mitsuki but better than the average. He could work like no one else, helping the manager to take care of the work, he had a vast knowledge about the entertainment world he had gathered along the years because he wanted to be some kind of help to Mitsuki.

Perfect, the right word (and also the one he used to use to refer about himself) was perfect.

But just because of that Sougo worries about Iori, Sougo was just like that when he was at the same age and the only part of his life he liked was music.

Because of that (and to learn how to deal with Tamaki), he started to read books about teenagers behaviors.

Sougo was sitting by his side in the sofa, engaged on his reading when he turned to his side, smiling when he saw Iori looking back at him.

“Iori-kun, tell me.. why don’t you spend more time in the showers?”

He saw the brunette’s face turned red immediately, his eyes huge and flinching his body to the other side of the living room.

“Wha...What kind of question is this?”

“Is just here in my book, it is written, “Teenagers who live in a place with lots of people tends to spend more time in the showers to release…”

With both hands, Iori covered Sougo’s mouth to stop with this ridiculous conversation.

“Please don’t’ his voice was pitching in panic, hands still pressing strongly as Sougo left the book slide to the floor.

With some fighting, Sougo finally was able to release himself from the grip before turning up when Mitsuki and Yamato entered the room.

“I am sorry if you were awkward, Iori-kun. I just wanted to have a conversation with good communication with teenagers. I worry you don’t act like one and I thought it was because you work so hard”

Mitsuki and Yamato burst into laughing so hard they were bending.

“Ple..please Ousaka-san, stop this talk right now.”

Yamato went closer, taking the book with him and giving a few pages a look, finally understanding what was going on.

“Ichi, don’t worry, the next chapter is only about sex.” and both him and Mitsuki came back laughing.

“Someone please save me” he muttered while Sougo was still trying to figure out what was wrong with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iori I am soooooo sorry, but I couldn't take this out of my head when one of the rabbit chats Sougo actually tried to gives you advice about your puberty lol  
> Sometimes Sougo has no clue and is one of the things I love about him XDDD  
> I hope you liked this very short chapter and thank you so much for reading


	2. Nikaido Yamato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In some chapters they are dating, in others, they aren't.   
> Here they are very much in love lol

 

When Tamaki and Sougo opened the door for the living room they saw a figure waiting for them to come in, standing straight with an aggressive aura towards them.

“I was listening to your radio show, and I received a call from Yaotome, he told me everything. You did it again didn’t you?”

Yamato had his arms crossed in front of his body in a slightly aggressive posture, waiting for an answer from Sougo.

“I told you to come to us if something happens, I told you twice already, I told you when you passed out, I told you when you found Aya, but still you act on your own.”

Shoulders down, head hanging low, arms in the side of his body, Sougo was totally defeated.

“I know, I am sorry, Yamato-san... It is just..”

“Not only you put yourself in danger this time, but you also put Tama’s safety in jeopardy, making him almost getting arrested by your father?  What were you thinking Sou?”

“It is fine, Yama-san, everything went fine wasn’t? I am here, Sou-chan is here, so it is ok, we could get money from FSC and the hall, don’t get mad...”

“Tama, leave us alone, this is between us adult.”

“No! You are bullying Sou-chan and he did what he did for TRIGGER, don’t fight!”

“It doesn’t matter “ he answered angered “you should have come to us before going back home, we were all together this morning before both of you leave the house.”

Still looking at MEZZO” unit Yamato breathed loudly without breaking his posture “You gave me that lecture about trusting your friends and now that? What if your pops didn’t change his mind, have you ever thought about that?”

“I am sorry…” Sougo was shaking, Tamaki wanted to take him to his room and make Yamato stops before he started to cry again. He stepped between them but Yamato pushed him, not hard enough to hurt but firm to be able to approach his friend.

“Don’t you trust me enough?” he said, in a low full of sadness voice, he was not angry, it was worse, he was feeling lonely “Am I not enough?”

“NO!” Sougo looked up again, despair in his face “Yamato-san I wasn’t..” before he could answer Yamato’s arms were holding him close to his chest, he also was shaking.

“What would I do if something worse had happened to you? Please.. understand that you are part of us… part of me.”

Sudden the tears that had stopped in the car way to the dorm went out again, Sougo was gripping Yamato’s shirt so hard he was afraid of ripping it. 

“I could hear you on the radio, you know I always listening to your shows...I could hear you crying and there was nothing I could do to be there for you. It was the first time you cried in front of anyone and I wasn’t there” he said in the kindest voice he could.

Sougo was sobbing, he did learn how to cry, but he didn’t know how to stop them to fall off his eyes.

“I am sorry, I am sorry” he kept repeating, afraid of having disappointed the one that had made him feel protected all this time, the one that had promised to be there even if no one else was. “I was panicking, I am sorry, I love you please forgive me..”

They didn’t notice when Tamaki realized it was time to leave them alone, it was only when Sougo stopped crying again Yamato brushed his hand on the other’s face, cleaning the drops that had left his face so red and swallowed.

“Don’t do that again… you are not alone, I know Tama is your partner, but we are too, aren’t we Idolish 7 together? And…. I wanted to be there for you… I want to be the one you rely on when you need help… I want to hold you close like this when you cry like an abandoned child.”

Yamato lips were soft and kinder than he ever felt on his.

“I am sorry, I didn’t want to disappoint you… I wanted to be perfect for you, strong for you….”

“Sou..” he said in a whisper “you are already perfect for me... maybe too much...but I am learning how to accept your existence in my life, and it is time for you to learn to accept mine as well..”

“Yes… “ he smiled feeling thankful for being part of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship those two very hard thank you very much xD  
> And Tamaki with Sougo  
> And also Ryuu with Sougo...  
> And sometimes Ryuu with Anesagi...  
> Sometimes (lots of times) Yamato with Mitsuki so.. I don't have just one shipp for each character as you may have realized until now lol. Sorry if my heart is confused, but I love them all and that may be very important for this fandom 8DDD  
> Anyway I liked how Yamato went to confront Sougo when he saw Aya for the first time, he seemed really offended, I wanted to use this because they are cute together.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading


	3. Izumi Mitsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because when people cook, they are so sexy

The thing he liked the most while being with Mitsuki was cooking.

Sougo cutting the vegetables, turning his back to give them to Mitsuki, without a word already knowing what to do, peeling one by one the lettuce leaves, cutting them, taking the tomatoes while Mitsuki was making curry. 

They were in sync, so much that started to make Yamato and Tamaki jealous about how perfect they moved together.

Not that any of them thought about each other in that way. No way, Mitsuki was madly in love with Yamato, and Sougo adored Tamaki more than he loved anyone in this world. 

Between those two was something different, it was like an unspoken brotherhood, relaxing in a heartwarming way only both of them could see.

But doing that was refreshing and soothing and it was like they had known each other for years.

“I wish all the people who used to work with me at the bakery were like you, Sougo, you are amazing. How did you learn how to cook anyway? I thought rich people used to have other cooking for them. Was it because you left your home?”

Sougo’s hands never stopped when he turned only slightly his head to peek Mitsuki’s expression and turning back to stare at the salad almost ready to be seasoned. He wasn’t angry about the question, on the contrary, he smiled at his friend.

“My uncle… he was very poor. My father didn’t like me visiting him but I went there anyway hiding.I was only a child but every time he would teach me how to do the housework because he couldn’t afford to pay a housemade like the rest of my family. I know I was too little but I learned how to enjoy those moments. We would cook together like we are doing now, or when we clean the dorms too. It is far more personal than having someone you will never see doing it for you.”

“I agree” he answered with a bright smile.

“And just like you said after I left my house, I started living with friends or in parks, I had to learn a little bit better. Of course, I’ve read so many books about it too before coming to live here”.

Mitsuki’s hands were the ones that stop moving and turning his entire body to look at  Sougo he was smiling so bright it could be compared with the sun.

“You are amazing, you know that?” He said without even holding back on his words.

“Wha...why is that?”

“Even if you were surrounded by your control-freaky father you went to your uncle when you were only a child. And even left your father that put a leash on you in the first opportunity. The president could be an impostor, you could end up in a bad situation, but you believed in your dreams, and even if you have a hard time telling us what you want, you really know what you want. It is not easy.”

Sougo was so flushed he started to seem like the tomato. Walking shyly close to Mitsuki, he caught his both hands with his, looking at his eyes he smiled so sincere, made Mitsuki’s heart pound.

“Thank you so much Mitsuki-san, you are the one who is amazing, thank you for being part of Idolish 7.”

Mitsuki pulled his own hands back, very much embarrassed with that “and I was trying to make you happy. Ok, forget about that, let’s finish this before everyone gets home.”

“Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always loved how Mitsuki and Sougo interact with each other, they have the same motherish-adult vibe... and I have a thing for Mitsuki cooking XDD


	4. Yotsuba Tamaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sougo’s stomach was troubling him again because of the stress with his father about TRIGGER. He had to have surgery in order to make him feel better making Tamaki worry as well, after everything they were waiting for Sougo’s release three days after the surgery.

“Seems like everything is better now, you can leave today, you can work after tomorrow, but not too much, one hour a day top, and don’t dance for at least three weeks”.

“No dancing? But..”

“You have stitches on, the incision is tiny but still it surgery is a surgery, we had to cut you inside so your organs are still healing and also you had this because of stress. I actually would ask you to rest completely for a month, but you refused”.

“Not working is far more stressful for me than doing it”.

“I thought so, with you, is always like this” the doctor snorted and wrote something in his chart “ I will ask for a few strong medicines though, not drinking for a while not eating heavy or spicy food, no matter what they ask you to do in television, ask for your companion there to eat it for you”.

“I understand”.

He almost never eats during a show anyway, the good thing is that Tamaki would not complain either. 

“Good, they had called your manager again and he will come to pick you up by afternoon, before this we will come again and run some other tests to be sure you will be ok. I want you to come again next week”.

“Thank you very much”.

 

Tamaki tried to carry him in his back to leave the hospital, although it hurt a little to walk now the painkillers were not working anymore it was humiliating enough had been carried on an ambulance the previous day. 

“I can walk, besides, tomorrow I will work and you cannot carry me on your back to the studios too”.

“You will not work “ Tamaki protested “you are sick”.

“I am better now, thank you, and it is from Mister Shimaoka’s show anyway, is just one job, only for two hours, the show is just one hour. Banri-san manages to change a few things so I can sit and not sing this time”.

“But..”.

“Tamaki-kun, work is work, and we are professionals, we need to do this, besides I will have everyone with me, If I have you guys, I will be fine”.

Just need to sleep a little bit more to rest, after throwing up so much he would be sore, obviously, and tired even though he had so much 

“You can come and sleep here if you want” I know how lonely you were after I passed out for the first time.

“Can I? Really?”.

“Sure, I told you-you help me to feel calmer when you are around,” he said in a sweet voice “I will just take a bath, you can do that too, and we come again to my room and sleep, you can even sleep until noon since tomorrow you don’t have school. Our work is going to start at 4 only…..”.

The other members came to his room to check on him. They all talked a little before leaving to their own business.

It was good to have Tamaki by his side, even if he was like a big child, there was this part of the youngest that Sougo loved so much.

And also how the other was careful with him, washing him and helping him to dress, dressing and laying both of them on the tiny bed after making him eat a little bit of the tasteless soup the doctors asked him to eat.

Tamaki was still up later sitting with his phone one, for once, just for this time, doing the work for both of them. Answering the fans questions, interviews, and after a while, he looked at his side, Sougo was hugging his waist, he was a very clinging sometimes when he was drunk or sleepy.

He wished he was better.

He wanted their nights together were more than that and he could only hug him back, rubbing his face on Sougo’s chest, feeling his smell, tasting him and...maybe more.

He woke up with Tamaki shifting, feeling the warmth of his partner by the side of his body and a kind hand on his head.

“Tamaki-kun” called “is there too many things to do perhaps?”

“Sou-chan…aren't you asleep yet? And no, only a few more questions, from Idolish 7 I finished, I have a few for MEZZO..”

“Just read it to me, Tamaki-kun, it is my job too”.

“I am almost finishing already” turning to press the light button on the remote control of the lights and turning them to the lower shade, finally laying down to his side, turning to face the older one “are you ok? Do you feel pain?”.

“No, I am fine, the medicine Mitsuki-san made me take before laying down are very good, and his tea is also great for making me sleepy” and I have you here.“I am sorry…”

“For what?” Tamaki asked, pulling Sougo to his chest, he loved to feel Sougo’s weight on him.

“Because today was our day off, we should have gone out on a date or something, instead you had to stay with me because of my lack of caring to my health….”

He felt a light brush on his forehead, and Tamaki’s big hand were caressing his back.

“As long as you are with me ‘sfine...I was just scared when you started feeling bad. I don’t like seeing you sick..”

“Every time I go to the hospital you make this face. Sorry to worry you, but I am happy I didn’t collapse this time.”

“But you were hurting. And I am happy you told me before you collapse. Why are you happy about that?”

“Because you said you would break up MEZZO” if I collapse again so I thought it was important if I tell you in advance and go to the hospital before you want that..”

“I only told you that because I want you to be healthy! I don’t want to break up!”

Sougo grinned, satisfied with Tamaki’s answer.

. Do you want me to turn off the light?”.

“Nope, that’s ok, I know you don’t like them off”.

“But you don’t like the lights on, and I have you here, the ghosts aren’t going to get me”.

Sougo smirked and kissed him on the cheeks, grateful for his kindness.

“When I am better, I will compensate you for being so nice.”

“Oosama-pudding?”

“Yes, a lot.” He kissed his lips and went back to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEZZO" is my favorite pairing in Idolish 7. That means I am a little insecure about what I am posting here today.  
> I really like this chapter but I don't know what you guys are going to think?  
> Of course, that doesn't mean I don't shipp others (I know if you already read my other chapters/stories you noticed already).  
> Thank you for reading this, and I hope you liked even if I am insecure about it ...  
> If you want to chat, I have a twitter account @WinterDwyn


	5. Ousaka Sougo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year this day makes him remember his past

His birthday was never a thing on his home if he had the time to celebrate, he had time to study a little bit more. It was a useless waste of time and money so he never really had a celebration besides when on rare occasions his uncle was in the city on that day. They would spend the entire day together at some bar with live music that allowed children to come, his uncle teaching him, showing him how to appreciate the music world.

He would be sitting on his lap, eyes bright with excitement, feeling his whole body shaking and pulsing with the music, filling his existence with that beautiful notes and voice that could change his monochromatic world do a full rainbow.

For one day he would be feeling unmeasurable happiness, he would not cringe or feel the coldness of his routine. Sougo would press his legs to his uncle’s to sit a little bit taller only to see the hands of a guitarist, the rhythm of a drummer, their voices, their souls pulling him to an entirely different dimension. A place full of energy, full of honesty feelings, when they could be themselves when people who were listening would thoroughly enjoy every part of their existences.

“See Sougo? this is XXX, they are still indies, but I bet they will be a famous one, they are so good, aren’t they? You have to learn that even if you are a musician and a rival in business, other bands are also people you can admire and be a fan.”

Even if his own uncle wasn’t a famous one. Even if he could barely eat with the salary he had, he would never envy his fellow musicians.

They would order some chili or any other bar spice food, full of flavor, and his uncle sometimes would be able to ask for the band (if they knew him) to sing a happy birthday song for his cute nephew.

When Sougo had to go home he would feel all that happiness gone with hiding his cd's and DVD from his father. He would go to his room when he had to study to be a better businessman. Eat a tasteless food because it was good for his brains, sleep in silence because he would be a nuisance for the others at the house.

As an adult, Sougo was still in his father’s mental prison. Celebrating his own birthday alone in a bar, listening to the high pulse of a random indie band to remind him of his uncle’s company. He would sit close to the stage only to feel that hint of happiness he still had left in his heart.

“I guess.. it is a happy birthday to me…”

He would smile, pressing his hands on the table to feel the vibration of the song, order some spice food from the counter and close his eyes, remembering his uncle’s warmth by his side.

His phone rang.

“ Osaka-san, happy birthday to you.”

“Happy birthday, Sou.”

‘Happy birthday, Sougo!”

“Dearest Sougo. Happy birthday”

“ Sougo-san, happy birthday to you! We love you very much!”

“Sou-chan, hbd, please come home soon so we can start your party this year, I know I was angry at you but I am not anymore. We are waiting for you at home”

Sougo smiled, standing up and looking at the band already leaving the stage, this time his heart wasn’t emptying anymore, he could go home with the same heartwarming feeling he was having with music, now with his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very aware that Sougo's birthday is at the end of the month, but I wanted to post in order like I did with Tamaki so here is it, I hope to at least finish 15 chapters before the end of the month.  
> I am not sure If I can make with the other chapters as well. Not that I don't like them, I love them all, is just I feel I can understand Mitsuki and Sougo better and Tamaki is my sweetheart. At least I could put every one of the 12 in at least 3 (if I accomplish this one too) fics.  
> Sougo is one of my dearests and it is both satisfying and scary to write about him. Still, I am happy I am doing this.  
> Thank you for reading so far and I hope you liked


	6. Rokuya Nagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the "Hoshimeguri"'s filming and photo shooting

“Ok Nagi-kun, sit closer,  a little bit closer, yes perfect!”

He shifted his knees Sougo was sitting on the floor with his face resting on his hand over the bench. Hands, head and his entire body adorned with golden jewelry, his clothes had the color palette similar to the clothes Nagi was wearing. 

“ Lord Vega. The stars shine in an extraordinarily beautiful manner tonight.” he said, bending down to touch Sougo’s face with his hand  “ Lord Vega, once again you remain sleeping. I shall wait for you for the rest of the days..”

“Cut, perfect,” the director said “now since we are already here, we need the photos for the promotion.

The director asked the photographer to move quickly, he asked them to change their angle to catch better lighting on Nagi’s face, closer to Sougo, a little bit more.e bit,

“Sougo, your eyelashes are long” he whispered, “your sleeping face is beautiful.”

Immediately he felt his palms hot with the change of Sougo’s skin, he was all flushed.

“Soguo-kun open your eyes, look up at Nagi-kun”

“Nagi-kun please don’t come too close, you are too handsome my heart is going to explode.”

“Do you like my face, Sougo?” he answered bending a little bit more. The older felt a warm breath touching his face, Nagi was almost touching him… “you are beautiful, you should explore this side of you a little better.”

“PERFECT!” the photographer yelled, “your expression of pain is perfect, now Nagi-kun, touch his forehead with yours, can you?”

“Of course” he felt Sougo’s heart pounding violently under his touch, amused he did what was told to.

“Ok, I am finished here you can relax.”

“Sougo…” whispered in a very low voice, close to Sougo’s ear. The member of MEZZO”’s face was violently red, he was shaking so cutely it made Nagi want to tease him a little more “now I know what Tamaki sees on you, you are too adorable.”

Before he could react, Tamaki was flying on his direction, pulling Sougo to his own chest by his shoulder and looking at Nagi like an enemy.

“Nagicchi, I love you, but Souchan is my partner, not yours, if you come closer if you make Souchan like this again...I...I...I will pair with Mikki and make him flush too.”

“Tamaki-kun, we are all friends here, don’t be rude to Nagi-kun.”

“Sorry, Nagicchi….I just… I don’t like when Sou-chan makes this face to anyone else” 

“It is ok, Tamaki, and Sougo is cute isn’t?”

Tamaki was cute as well, so jealous.

“He is” he answered proudly “he is more cuttie when we hmm…” Sougo covered his mouth with both hands and pulled Tamaki by his hand to leave to their dressing room”

“Tamaki-kun, don’t say unnecessary things, Nagi-kun, I will change, thank you for your hard work.”

Mitsuki who had just finished changing his clothes as well to his normal ones came closer to a grinning half-foreigner.

“What are you smiling about?”

“I made MEZZO” come closer again” .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hoshimeguri, this is one of my favorite events ever, I really want to see this drama made.  
> And...I understand you Sougo, if Nagi comes close my heart also might explode lol.


	7. Nanase Riku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just going shopping with Sougo

“I am sorry you got stuck with me on your free day, Riku-kun.”

There were going back after Sougo had asked Riku to help him with the grocery shopping for the week Mitsuki had asked him to make.

Each of them holding two big heavy fabric bags from the supermarket not that far from the dorm.

“I don’t really mind, Sougo-san. I like spending time with you, you remind me of my brother.”

“You mean because we look alike? It is not the first time you say this, you also said that on your birthday...is it my hair?

Riku smiled, walking in a relaxed peace, he was feeling good enough to do some moving around. Normally Tamaki would be happy to help but the younger was at the school with Iori and everyone else was working.

“It is, but not only that, you are caring and loving in a cold way like him.”

“What?” he blinked “maybe it is not that good after all?”

“It is! It is!” he wanted to shake his hands but he was still holding the bags “you mean good and you are kind, but when you scold us is kind of scary, just like Tenn-nii was when I did something bad for myself would do. It is kind of… heartwarming?”

Sougo laughed.

“You like being scolded? This is why you and Iori-kun are so close?”

“NO!”... he thought “well...maybe, it is because Tenn-ni used to do that a lot. But also your kind part reminds me him too. Like today, my day off and no one is at home it is a little lonely. When I am lonely and want to see him and he won't come over, and sometimes he won’t even answer my rabbit chats. If you are around I don’t feel so lonely so I am happy Sougo-san is with me today.”

“Is that true? Then I will be happy to make your company and being your substitute brother. I can even be your pillow like you told Tamaki”

“Ah…”

“What?”

“Sougo-san is so cool” 

Sougo smiled, Riku was so sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think their interactions in the game is so cute, really cute. I loved when Sougo asked Riku on a date on his birthday lol, innocently or not it was sweet.


	8. Yaotome Gaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After TRIGGER's Kyoto concert, Sougo was waiting with Tamaki on the backstage, it was a stroke of luck they had work in the same city that day, Sougo was happy he could bring Tamaki again to a concert.

Tamaki had just gone to the bathroom when he heard someone calling his name.

“Thank you for that, Ousaka. Anesagi told me what you have done.” The president Yaotome had attendant under (not so much) cover to watch his own son giving his best again.

“It was no problem, Yaotome-san. TRIGGER helped us a lot in the past.”

“Next time I meet your father, I will make sure to assure him you are doing good, it is that ok for you?”

“Thank you, sir, I think we are better now.”

He bent a little like he was taught to and a tall figure came from behind, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“You know my father?” Gaku was leaving his dressroom, waiting for his companions to change as well, his father had just come to see him without really holding a conversation. Still awkward but trying to help his son.

“Yes, my father introduced me to him a few when FSC started to support Yaotome production. Even though my father is against the music industry, they have a lot of business with the entertainment world.” He answered with a little bit of angry on his voice tone.

“I see. The first time you saw each other my father didn’t say anything”

“Well, he might just be polite enough to not mention once everyone on FSC knows I am out of the company. Actually, my situation with my father is a taboo in the business world so no ones really talking about me.”

This was tough.

Gaku was raised by his mother and father, and even if his father seemed cold-blooded, he would never abandon his child for not agreeing with his point of view. He would be angry and fight back as much as he could, he was still his son.

“I have no idea of how is to be like this, I mean..”

“I know, it is fine” He smiled politely “I am used to this situation already”.

“But still, you helped us with the FSC hall. I am sorry we made you go all the way there. I know that when Ryuu asked for your help he didn’t consider how bad this could go. He had good intentions towards you but, because his family is so well loving, he doesn’t understand when it is not well structured.”

“He meant well, besides you ended up having a great live and I could finally be completely honest with my father. So it is fine” he smiled politely.

The younger was very polite, something that Gaku had seen a lot in this world. His father was very powerful and he was surrounded by people who would smile like that like it was programmed to smile under command. All Sougo’s faces were like that towards him, they were all only polite and controlled.

Oh...no...there is one time among the others he would not look like a robot. There were times when Ousaka Sougo would come to their show, before or after a new song is released. He would be with Tamaki, start asking non-stop about the song, the rhythm, the melody…

It was really like a completely different person, Gaku decided that he liked that part of Sougo so much better.

“Yaotome-san?”

He tried to wave away the troubling thought in his mind, shaking his head to wake up the memories of that bright smile on Sougo’s face.

“Hey, are you free after this? We are going to celebrate after this, do you want to go?”

Maybe, just maybe he could someday have Sougo make that face for him too, not for his music, but for Gaku himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, it is almost his birthday and I haven't finished yet... sorry Souchan I love you, really do and want to do at least 15 chapters, but I am also trying to write the longer one.....
> 
> Well, I hope you liked this chapter, if you read it so far, I like the idea of Gaku with him for some reason...


	9. Kujou Tenn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind the Ainana police drama

 

“Kujo-san” Tenn heard a soft voice from behind he was now used to hear when Idolish 7 was around them especially when they release a new song he would see that guy pestering about it.

Maybe pestering wasn’t the right word, he never hated a fan talking about his work. On the contrary, he was honored by someone who would appreciate TRIGGER like that to the point of being slightly annoying. 

But Ousaka Sougo wasn’t just a fan, he was also a fellow idol. As an idol, he should already had to get over with this whole fanboy thing.

Though, when Tenn saw those cheeks flushed, that kind smile, the energy he would give just before the concert, he would feel happier and more willing to give his best. After all, there was at least one person waiting for TRIGGER to be the best version of them.

“Good afternoon, Ousaka Sougo” he smiles politely. Looking around Tenn notice the man was alone this time. Tamaki was probably still eating something but the rest of the members of his rival band wasn’t anywhere to see.

“They are still to come” the answer came automatically as he knew already what Tenn was thinking “Riku-kun has a recording today with Iori-kun, Yamato-san, Mitsuki-san, and Nagi-kun were also in a job.”

“I see” he answered “then, it was nice to meet you. We had just finished our job here today so Ryuu and Gaku are changing.”

“Oh, ok…” Sougo was shaking his head “no no, I didn’t come here as a fan today, I came as a colleague”

“For work?”

“Yes. Our rehearsal for the Ai7 police starts tomorrow, we will try to work hard to not be in your way, let’s give our best together.”

“Oh… yes, Let’s give our best” still his cheeks were red “you want to say something right? You have the same look on your face Ryuu has when he is trying to say something but has no courage. Don’t hold back, just say it.”

“About that...I…..I……” and turned his head down “I am sorry I am playing Riku’s brother this time, please don’t feel weird about, I will give my best to be a good brother to Riku-kun”

“Wha...what?” Tenn almost dropped the jacket he was holding on “you came here for this?”

“Yes. I thought you might be a little upset I got this role, this is a drama with the base being the strong brother connection of the Izumi’s “

That was an unexpected kind. Tenn was indeed a little bit sad he wasn’t cast as Riku’s brother, but since they have been hiding this information for the public, he was just pretending it was fine. 

“It is really thoughtful of you, Ousaka Sougo” gripping his jacket now firmly on his chest “but it is totally fine, is just a job, you worry about some weird things.”

“Is that so? I am sorry I bothered you with that… I apologize for stepping on delicate issues. If there anything you want me to do as Riku-kun’s brother on your behalf I would be glad”

Tenn could laugh now, he finally understood why Ryuunousuke was so amused by him. 

“Thank you for this” and left, without avoiding a sincere smile on his face, maybe the oldest member of MEZZO” could understand people more than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little awkward conversation between Tenn and Sougo, I know it is short and simple and nothing too deep, but sometimes ai7 is like this isn't?
> 
> oh boy, I just used all my stones and didn't get the anniversary Sougo....wanna cry ToT...
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you if you read so far, and I hope I could amuse you for a few minutes.


	10. Tsunashi Ryuunousuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After-part, after-sex-party 
> 
> This chapter has a little sexual content, if you are uncomfortable with this, you can just jump this today...

Looking down to his side as soon as he woke up, he couldn’t help but feel blessed. Besides him, a younger man with a beauty beyond his beliefs, snowy white fluffy hair, soft skin, sharp intelligence was still in a deep slumber with his hands still gripping Ryuunousuke’s blouse. How could he be so lucky?

It was too early in the morning, yet, he had woken up with the memories of the previous night while they were both very much drunk and having a particular after-party when they came back to Ryuunousuke’s apartment to their own private celebration...

He shifted, trying his best to not wake up Sougo, now resting his head on his left arm, breathing soundly like he only did when he was very tired.

After almost a year in their relationship, the tallest member of TRIGGER had found out so many amazing things about Sougo.

How he was always considerate to never try to impose himself on his schedule. How he would always try to cook or help him on his housework even if he was tired and just wanted to cuddle, how he would never make food as spicy as he loved just because Ryuunousuke didn’t have (no one in this world probably had ) the same tolerance. 

But particularly Ryuunousuke was very found of the two sides of Ousaka Sougo. One, a very shy boyfriend, who would be so self-conscious every time they were together, just the two of them. He would be all red and cute when they start to deepen their relationship, going forward to even sleeping together until the morning. Sougo would be flushed all the time, hide his face, try to cover his own mouth to not let a moan out (even if he could not), and after they are finished he would cuddle cutely like a puppy by his side, curling up on his chest, having his warmth to himself whispering sweet words. And on the other side, the drunk Sougo, bold, audacious, very much needy.

It was by a very drunk Sougo’s suggestion they leave the bar where everybody was celebrating his birthday, it was a very drunk Sougo’s idea to go to Ryuunousuke’s apartment (even if he is sharing with the other two members of TRIGGER, it was way better than the dorms and both Gaku and Tenn would still be with the others for a while) it was Sougo, who pushed Ryuunousuke to the king-sized bed on his back, taking his own clothes away, climbing on him and demanding all of his attention.

“Be mine, take me, make me yours, mark me, Ryuu-san” that was the only way Sougo would not call him ‘Tsunashi-san”.

Sougo was a naked, devilish look on his face knowing too well how to control the situation.

“Look at me Ryuu-san, only at me, even if other girls are after you, please be with me only. I love you, I love you!”

“I am yours, all yours, I love you very much, can’t have anyone else”.

Sougo was in charge, on top of him, moving as he liked,  fast and sloppy, but so good and hot, so eager and hungry for more. Loud and crying so cutely, asking for being held again and again.

They had made love all night until both of them finally collapse on the bed and he slept, holding the tallest member of TRIGGER greedily only for him.

Waking up from the bliss was always magical. He bent down a little bit, brushing his lips on his forehead, feeling the soft skin as the other hummed happily with the contact.

“I could die now of happiness”

A movement again, the purple kind eyes were barely opened.

“hmm…” oh.. that voice Ryuunousuke loved in the morning “What time is it?”

“It's fine, you can sleep, Sougo-kun. Happy birthday.” Ryuunousuke kissed his lips “I love you very much.”

He saw the cheeks getting all flushed again before Sougo pull the blankets over his face, covering himself.

“Ple..please, my heart can’t handle this much so early in the morning”

“You can say this but yesterday you were very eager while crying for me, so cute begging me for more”

“Tsu...Tsunashi-san” he said, hiding his own face behind the blanket.

Pressing his lips again on his forehead, Ryuunousuke pulled him to lay his head on his chest, securing the man between his arms.

“I love all of you” hands traveling to the hem of the shirt, making him moan so cutely, kissing him in the neck, holding him down for Sougo not being able to scape. He wanted to have the other Sougo now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think it is possible not to shipp this two, they are so cute together, like very very cute.  
> But I am a trash for Abeshi so....I kind of shipp his characters with anyone lol   
> Lately, I have been so obsessed with Abeshi I just want to buy all of his BL drama CDs... my wallet won't handle it....  
> I really like Drama CDs XD  
> Tomorrow is baby Sougo's birthday so I have high hopes for the fandom being nice with us, want to be drowned in Ousaka Sougo love <3 
> 
> Thank you if you read so far, I really hope you liked


	11. Manager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Mitsuki's birthday when everyone was hiding to surprise him, Anesagi was sitting between Sougo and Ryuunousuke to avoid other kind of surprises.

“We can’t afford you two doing anything stupid”

“We are not” Ryuunousuke answered.

“Not now, but the last time I let you drink with him, you two almost were photographed in public. I know you love each other but you are idols first, behave.”

“I...I...I am truly sorry for causing you troubles Anezaki-san! I swear it wasn’t my intention, I will accept any kind of punishment you will have for me in exchange for the troubles I’ve caused.”

“Sougo-kun, wait...she is just kidding, she will not punish you, right?”

“I will, by staying here. Look I don’t like to be the one in the way of you two love birds….”

“But you are smiling” Ryuunousuke put his hand on the mattress to try to sit closer to Sougo but he felt a slap on his hand “...you will really not let me have this will you?”

“ ….BUT I will do it for the sake of my job. The president asked you not to be too friendly with your boy here, and I don’t want to even think about what he is going to say when he finds out you two are this close…..”

“U..understood, I am sorry I’ve caused too much trouble”

“Yeah, sorry, I...and we..well I will talk with the president eventually….It is just…”

“We...haven’t told the others yet…”Sougo answered, face a very deep red.

Not that they didn’t know... at least Tamaki knew, he had to tell him because the boy was like his family, the other members, Gaku and Ten knew without saying anything, respecting their privacy. Yamato was always joking around, giving hints to the others. Nagi was very very happy every time he caught both of them together and Mitsuki would pat Sougo in the back when he was using his cellphone, Iori and Riku had heard from the others but never said anything because they were waiting for the two to confess. As for the members of TRIGGER, Tenn had a very disapproving look on his face while Gaku had already given his blessing.

They look at each other without complaining anymore, both being so obedient, wouldn’t extend the arguing any further.

Talking lightly about Okinawa and the Tsunashi’s household, Anesagi painting their nails, after finishing the rabbit chat for Mitsuki’s birthday, sitting between the two of them, she finally snapped.

“Argh, I quit.. please call your colleagues to end this soon I can’t handle all those hearts floating around us anymore, please let me out of here. I am a busy woman I cannot just.. cannot...I am no ones’ babysitter, you should…..”

She left, slamming the door leaving both of them laughing behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing everything in their number's order but I want to do something about Sougo's songs for the RE:VALE part, therefore I need the rest of the story to finish so I will just jump to other chapters.  
> I wrote this one a few months back before starting this series, still, it is a cute scenario.
> 
> I hope you liked, and thank you for reading so far


	12. Momo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo and Sougo are chatting in a bar while waiting for Tamaki and Yuki  
> *Spoilers from teh 4th part*

11 Momo

‘I am pretty sure Yuki would  die if he lived without music”  Momo looked at him with his usual smile on his face“isn’t that why you left your papa? Because without music you would die inside too?”

“I….” Sougo wasn’t surprise for the statement, he was surprised how deep Momo understood his feelings… and he didn’t know how to answer without being so… vulnerable,”yes it is. I think it was like this with my uncle too, I am happy even Ban-san supported my decision about this song.” sitting further on his stool, Sougo stared at a spot on the table letting his thoughts spilling out of his lips “though I feel sorry for Tamaki-kun for being dragged on my selfishness, I mean, I was not even sure it would sell anything or if our fans would like the song... It was a little stupid but I wanted to do it anyway...”

Momo laughed “Yuki had approved the song when you showed him, it was fine, trust my darling’s taste, he would never lie, you heard him talking about your second song didn’t you?”

Is that why everyone was so attached to Momo? He could see inside you without even asking so many questions?

“Yes…”he answered unsure of how to act, he was used to being observed all the time, specially when he was on his father’s business world, but having someone beyond Idolish 7 knowing him so much it was a little scary. “Banri-san told me your sister was angry at you because you joined RE:VALE in Banri-san’s place..I think it must be hard….just like for my uncle to hear his own brother, even if they weren’t as close as you and your sister...to hear nasty things about the music or the group you are so passionate about”

“Yeah...it was hard’ he answered, looking away “ne-chan didn’t want to talk with me for years...

“Years?”

“Yeah, we were pretty close you know? She was the one who actually took me to Re:Vale’s concert, and she is a huge Ban-san’s fan” Momo looked at his own glass still filled with beer, they were at the bar close to his home while waiting for Yuki come back with Banri and Tamaki for them to celebrate Sougo’s song. “Hurts really bad, but only the thought that I was the only one that would push Yuki to go back to music was a feeling so strong that suppressed my own guilty. After All if it was something that I could do I wanted to do it myself!” he looked at the glass again “maybe I was just being pushy, but I wanted to do this for me, more for me than for Yuki… I wanted to be the person to pull him up…”

“I…” had lost his words? because Sougo felt the same, not about music, but he wasn’t the only man in the world who could write music, he didn’t have to hurt his family like he did. Sougo could leave music for those who could do it without betraying Soushi Osaka’s trust, he was selfish, ultimately selfish…. But in the end he knew it was something he had to do, it was important for himself.

“But Yuki always says something when I feel bad about it” he must have notice the discomfort on Sougo’s face “he says ‘what is wrong with doing something you want to do anyway? If you are not living for something you like, what are you living for?’”. Momo, Sougo notice, is smiling now, holding his hand under his to make him understand a simple thing he always forgets when the guilt starts to eat him, he was alive, he needed to live for himself, he loved music, he loved Idolish 7 and MEZZO”, he loved being an idol, and there is nothing wrong with that.

“Thank you for this, Momo-san” sipping his drink.

“Any time, I wouldn’t mind helping my cute junior” he winked, making Sougo blush once more “you can relax a little more around me you know? I am glad we had this chance to talk like this, I want you to rely on me too. I am your senior after all”

Sougo felt his heart beating fast on his chest, still a warm feeling blossomed inside his chest “Yuki-san is right, you are really special” he muttered for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's being a while since I've last post anything here, because I was back at my home country and stuffs.  
> BUT I am always writing (badly but at least trying) so I have a few things to post and a few unfinished chapter of other stories.  
> With SougoXRE:VALE, I was waiting the story in the game to go a little further after Sougo talked with Yuki about his song, so I am happy the new chapter ended up like it did.  
> This means I will also write something about Yuki soon  
> I am sorry the chapter is a little confusing but... well everything I write is confusing lol.


	13. Yuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter with Yuki

“Yuki-san” they met once more after talking with Yuki about the new song, still trying to understand what to do with his music, but a little bit lighter for showing him the first one. “Thank you for for your help and guidance, I will be forever grateful for your kindness”.

He laughed, Sougo was still stiff even after so many times they have been meeting for Yuki teach him a few more techniques.

“It is fine, I am happy I can talk with you about music.”

“I know right? 

“I simply can’t live without music, this is what makes me wake up every morning, this is what makes me functional. Do you understand what I am saying?”

He nod, not sure if he was at a place to say he did,but the memories of his uncle, losing weight, smiling less and less, trying desperately going back to the business world, losing his light until he faded away. 

“Sougo-kun, you will be fine, as long as you keep truth to yourself. It can be the first time in your life you are free, it is ok to feel a little lost. It happens to everyone. But if you really love music, you should accept this part of you, you should do it in a way you love, you should make music that shows your heart. We are here to help you, we are your sempais for this.”

“I...thank you very much”.

He saw a relief smile in Yuki’s face, Sougo never wanted to be rude with Yuki, and was always afraid of asking for his help. But he did wanted an honest opinion anyway, and he respected Yuki’s talent more than anything.

“You are doing good, as long as you don’t allow people get in your head, there will always be someone that hates what you do, there will always be people criticizing your work. Doesn’t that happens with you as an member of Idolish 7 and MEZZO” ?”

It was the same wasn’t? Sougo sudden felt a little silly for changing the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have another one with Yuki in mind but I think I will leave it for another year (2019 is almost over anyway lol)   
> Also, I have 2 more chapters for Sougo ready but they are somehow similar but different... anyway, I hope you like it


	14. ZOOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chat between Torao and Sougo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers from part 3 and 4

“Sou-chan, let’s go home,” Tamaki asked, pulling his hand to the exit of the studio together.

“Wait,” Torao said “can I have a word with Sougo?” both stopped looking at each other. The younger didn’t like it at all but Sougo pet his hand lightly asking Tamaki to prepare his things for leaving. “I will see you in a minute ok? I promise you I will be fine” Of course he knew Tamaki would be bothered, Torao had left that terrible first impression when they had med in the studio. And Sougo also had told him how Torao was the one who had made him leave his former lover’s house because he was afraid of exposing Gou as well. 

But since they had ZOOL’s help in Northmeria, Sougo knew it was different for the quartet and they didn’t hate Idolish 7 as much anymore.

Sougo and Torao went to Zool’s dress room (and with a very upset Tamaki going to MEZZO’s room).

“I will ask this once, ok?” Torao started “because I know you like men and not women and I hope you don’t take this personally….. Are you...and that kid…?

Standing firmly with his arms crossed in front of his body, Sougo hardened his face, cold aura around his body.

“Midou-san, I will warn you right now, If you try anything against that kid..”

“NO!” he said loudly, hands shaking “No, I didn’t come here to tell you off, it was not why I asked. I just… lately, I feel like… I did something terrible with you in the past” Torao started “That time, I was a brat, I know what I did and how much I hurt you. Now I understand, I understand how you felt, about your bandmates, about being an idol….”

“I see” Sougo answered “I am glad you understood how music and friends can be important for you. And I saw you the other day. Let me tell you when you are in public, you should be careful with your boyfriend, someone might see. I won’t tell anyone, but your president will not be happy about it.”

Still looking troubled, Torao held the grip on his sleeve, still looking at him face pale, body trembling slightly.

“I am not you, but I do have my ways to protect my friends. Be aware and have a nice day”.

“Wait….I wanted to say this, I know it is too late but I wanted to tell you this. I didn’t tell anyone”

“What about?”

“About your ex…About Gou... I threatened to expose you to your father at that time, but I didn’t tell anyone”. He breathed deeply “I just told you I would because I didn’t know how to deal with my feelings... I am sorry...now I know I was jealous of you. At that time I was jealous of you, I was jealous of you wanting something when I felt empty and I didn’t want you to be happy with Gou…now I know I did something terrible, now I have someone special to me that I want to treasure if someone threatens to make him suffer… I would be as angry as you were… I am sorry Sougo…”

“Well, I figured out you didn’t since my father never mentioned anything when I talked with him this year. I guess you were afraid of what my father could do if he had found out you were the reason why I was living in the streets”.

“That...that was truth but.. at that time I just thought it was useless to tell anyone since you weren’t happy anymore..” he could punch himself “I know I am a terrible person, I don’t know why he is with me at all”

The younger looked up, face straight, a little heavy smile.

“I want you to never forget this feeling, you hurt me back there, Gou-kun as well. A few months ago you hurt TRIGGER specially Tsunashi-san. I can never forgive you for that” Sougo was looking straight to his eyes, like he could see through his soul, stinging him inside his heart “And with this feeling, value Natsume-san, protect him from the others who could do the same with you both because there will be others like yourself who will try to use this relationship to ruin your image”.

“Tsunashi… he said the same to me, he would never forgive me but still, he asked me to learn from that”.

“You will know about this industry, so much can go wrong and you will need an ally to protect yourself, Midou-san. Not only between you….”

Soon there was a knock in the door, it was Tamaki asking Sougo to hurry. He had a worried look on his face and Sougo answered with a tender smile Torao never saw before.

“Thank you, Sougo,” he said before the other leave “I will treasure him...and I hope you will be treasured as well”.

He turned once more, smiling gently “I already am” and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posting this and I have another chapter from Gou's part (that will be a little similar because they are talking about the same things over and over, I am sorry if is bothering)  
> I do enjoy their interactions and how Sougo is cold and warm at the same time lol (sorry I am so crazy for MEZZO" I can't control it )  
>  I will never get over the fact Sougo was living on the streets even though his family is SO RICH...  
> I hope you liked this chapter, I enjoy very much writing but as it is not my forte, English is not my mother language, I am always unsure if I should post my work or not... (as with everything in my life I am unsure lol)  
> thank you for reading so far ^^


End file.
